El límite de Kagami
by mxndaddy
Summary: Crack!Fic. Akashi-kun esto, Akashi-kun lo otro. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, y es que, 'Akashi-kun' le hartó. —Si escucho una vez más 'Akashi-kun'—imitó su voz con visible irritación— te mato.
1. AkaKuro

**Kuroko no Basket es total propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**Advertencia: O**oc y **Y**aoi.

**El límite de Kagami**

Un día de entresemana, soleado y templado. Una hermosa mañana, provocando el buen humor de las personas.

Que Kagami ya no tenía.

—Y luego Akashi-kun le amenazó con la tijera y cortó mechones del pelo de Aomine-kun. —finalizó Kuroko, con visible diversión. Y Kagami, quien escuchaba el relato, muy irritado. —¿Qué pasa, Kagami-kun? —preguntó inocente, dándose cuenta del motivo.

Pero aun no pararía. No hasta que Kagami-kun le dijera 'basta' y vamos, que era gracioso colmarle la paciencia al americano.

—Nada... —refunfuñó.

Todo Seirin miraba la escena un poco hastiado de la terquedad de Kagami, y muy satisfechos con el motivo oculto de las bromas de Kuroko. El chico era inteligente.

—Bien, como iba diciendo; Akashi-kun prosiguió con su charla.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua y Riko rió.

—¿Por qué no acepta todo y ya? —dijo divertida, alzando una ceja.

—Su terquedad es como un perro en un panal. —Izuki respondió con su rima incoherente y los demás le hicieron caso omiso.

—Y cuando todo pasó, Kise-kun comenzó a llorar detrás de Midorima-kun y Akashi-kun igualmente lo alcanzó.

Kagami estaba de lo más maravillado con la historia y de escuchar 'Akashi-kun' cada cinco segundos. (Nótese el sarcasmo.)

—¿Y cuándo se supone que dejará-? —se interrumpió a media frase, no muy cómodo de decir que era una molestia (¡Los ojos de Kuroko brillaban, carajo! No era un monstruo). Acarició su sien y suspiró. —Ahg, bien, no importa... Tú sigue.

—Akashi-kun después...

Y siguió.

—¡Hagan diez vueltas de veinte! —corrieron exhaustos.

Y Kuroko igualmente siguió hablando de Akashi, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para su capacidad física.

—¡Descanso!

Recuperando el aliento, la sombra nuevamente continuó.

—Bien, terminamos el entrenamiento.

Siguió.

—¡Todos, comamos en Maji Burger! —invitó Teppei.

Y siguió.

Kagami, como siempre, ordenó alrededor de treinta hamburguesas y las comió, sin dejar ni una miga. Todos charlaron y entre risas, Kuroko siguió. Los dos fueron al mismo camino hasta la estación de trenes, e igualmente siguió.

Se despidieron. Siguió.

Y con el nombre 'Akashi-kun' marcado en su cerebro, soñó que Kuroko le contaba otra de sus anécdotas y despertó todo sudado y con los ojos abiertos, aterrorizado. Pero antes de gritar como niñita al ver el reflejo de Kuroko diciendo 'Akashi-kun' en su ventana, la luz del sol lo cegó y la alarma lo levantó apresurado. Comió cuando terminó de cocinar, cepillo sus dientes, se vistió y camino hasta la preparatoria, encontrándose con Kuroko y se saludaron.

Pronto y sin dejarlo recuperarse de su pesadilla, siguió.

¡Y que le jodan!, siguió hasta en los entrenamientos nuevamente. Y cuando todos pensaban que la paciencia de Kagami (por primera vez) era digna de admirar, explotó antes de terminar el entrenamiento.

Detuvo su correr y originó que Kuroko se chocara contra su espalda más ancha y grande que la del pequeño. Y callándolo, lo miró todo hastiado.

—Si escucho una vez más 'Akashi-kun'—imitó su voz con visible irritación— te mato. —Kuroko con la mejor fuerza que pudo, contuvo las ganas de reírse y mantuvo su semblante monótono.

—Sabes, Akashi-kun- —y ante la sorpresa de todos, Kagami acercó su mano en forma de puño a la cara de Kuroko. No obstante, alguien lo detuvo.

O mejor dicho algo. Afilado y de dos puntas.

Todos, completamente, miraron con el rostro desencajado de la sorpresa la entrada (menos Kuroko, que apenas y cambiaba un poco).

Al parecer, decir tanto Akashi-kun lo invocó. Y muy furioso, con esa mirada heterocromática puesta en Kagami que estaba con el corazón en la boca gracias a la tijera. Eso lo hizo sentir más satisfecho.

Akashi camino elegante y de porte imperturbable hasta la luz de Seirin y primero paso de largo, confundiéndolos pero luego entendiendo al ver que cogía su tijera que estaba clavada en la pared, dejando una grieta.

"Costará repararlo...", pensó Riko.

Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, de nueva cuenta observó a Kagami.

—¿Qué se suponía que ibas a hacer a mi Tetsuya, Taiga? —Kagami trago duro... Esperen, ¿dijo "mi" Tetsuya?

—¿Pero qué caraj-? —y otra tijera le hizo ver toda su vida en unos segundos a Kagami Taiga. Si era el día de su muerte, que dejará de dar vueltas, por favor.

Ah, Kagami Taiga, una buena luz y persona.

—Buenas, Akashi-kun. —Kuroko curvó sus labios apenas visible, pero tan claro como el agua para la luz de Seirin. ¿De qué venía todo eso?

Y para el colmo, Akashi correspondió el saludo, lo aparto de Kagami y lo besó.

Oh, lo beso como si no hubiera mañana, con lengua, toqueteos... Sin necesidad de decir lo faltante. Y todos chillaron —como colegialas, justo como dijo después Riko, aunque ella igualmente chilló— de la sorpresa.

Y consiguiente, Akashi amenazó con varias tijeras más a Kagami, besando otras más a Kuroko, dejando en claro que "era su Tetsuya".

Y esos dos días marcaran para siempre en la memoria de Kagami, oh sí, nunca se olvidaría de aquel arrogante y tenebroso emperador.

* * *

**B**ien, el final no me gusto y no sé de donde salió esto. xDD Espero que hayan disfrutado al menos un mínimo. Oh, y lamento cualquier error, lo subí sin revisar y eso.

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	2. Declaración

Hola. Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Yo soy _Aisato Momoka Yurie_ y como todas las personas que alguna vez me han leído saben que soy FanFicker y escribo en Fandoms variados. Uno de ellos, para el de Kuroko no Basket.

Quisiera que lean esta simple y humilde nota hasta el final, sin irrupciones ni quejas. Como lector, tome la molestia de leerlo completo. Mediante la declaración, quiero dejar algo en claro: Esto no es para ofender a alguien, _ni _nadie. Aquí sólo expreso mis sentimientos sobre lo que pasa en estos momentos; sentimientos que no son para nada bonitos. Comunico desde aquí, que a partir de hoy; domingo 19 de abril al martes 19 de mayo, haré un paro de escritura. La verdadera razón por la nota y el paro es, sin dudar, la falta de reviews que carcome cada vez a más Fics y preocupa a cada vez más autores.

¿Y por qué, se preguntarán, los lectores (sí, ustedes) llevan la culpa si no han hecho nada?

Exacto. No han hecho nada, ése es el problema. No quiero generalizar a nadie, porque conozco a maravillosas personas que toman cada pequeño de su tiempo para comentar sobre el Fic y darles saber al autor que no está solo, y que todavía hay personas fuera apoyándolas; algo alentador, satisfacedor e inspirador para un FanFicker.

El problema de escasos reviews o falta de agradecimiento a un autor ha ido en aumento, incluso fuera del fandom de KnB, cómo una epidemia. No dudo en que la mayoría de los autores de Fanfics hacemos esto de forma desinteresada y, obviamente, por nuestro profundo amor de nuestras OTP's. A pesar de eso, seguimos siendo escritores Amateurs, personas que escriben en un simple ordenador; por pasión (mayoritariamente) a la escritura, literatura... Teniendo en cuenta eso, ¿quién de nosotros _no _necesitaría un mísero review? Y por favor, qué no venga el que dice "No interesan los reviews" porque en su interior, saben que son mentiras. Todos y cada unos de los escritores nos alimentamos de su agradecimiento para poder inspirarnos. ¿Y porqué nos inspiramos? Pues bueno, la razón es simple, cosa que mucha gente no ha podido comprender. Nos inspiramos por su admiración al FanFic que hemos escrito con sudor, esfuerzo, amor y muchas cosas más. Probablemente y no dudo de ello; la mayoría tarda en escribir unas 1.000 palabras en una media hora o una. ¿Saben por qué? Es por el esfuerzo que ponemos al escribir cada párrafo, cada palabra y letra. Un Fanfic no sale de la nada, ¿sabías? Se tarda mucho en tratar de proyectar el escenario, se imagina y trata de vivirlo. Es más, muchos invistigamos sobre el tema que escribiremos y con eso, se suman horas y horas.

Por eso misma razón, ¿creen que saber qué hay lectores fantasmas en nuestros Fanfics nos alegrará? Incorrecto. Porque, ¿por cuál razón debería de hacerlo? Si ni siquiera dejan nada. Ni un apoyo, agradecimiento o amenaza (con cariño, claro). Tampoco es para exagerar sobre un pequeño review. Un review no es sólo "continúa hija de puta", "Actualizá rápido", "¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? Uff...", ni mucho menos amenazas demasiado exageradas (repito; mientras sea de cariño, muy bien[?]). El review se conforma de saber: ¿Por qué te gustó? ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Te motiva a algo? ¿Te inspira?, al igual que el caso contrario. ¿Por qué no te gustó? ¿Qué razón encuentras?, etcétera.

Nadie puede poder decir: "No tengo tiempo para dejar un review", porque siempre hay tiempo para dejar uno. Puedes dejar un minuto, dos o tres, mirar como los días pasan y llegar finalmente al fin de semana, para buscar el FanFic que tanto te ha gustado de una _tal _autora y dejar tu propia opinión. Ahora, debes de comprender por lo menos esas pequeñas cosas.

Me frustra saber que esas _clases _de cosas cómo dejar un ánimo para el escritor, van desapareciendo poco a poco, algo muy... triste.

Demostremos como fandom la educación y el respeto que nos tenemos mutuamente. ¡Que vuelva la "tradición del review"!

¡De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
